


Automatic Systematic Habit

by quietbun



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietbun/pseuds/quietbun
Summary: “I have a problem.” Dick’s voice came off somewhere between a laugh and a plea and what a problem it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user baeson-todd's headcannon post [here](http://baeson-todd.tumblr.com/post/144541872505/how-do-you-think-dickie-bird-would-react-to-ivys)
> 
> title inspired by this song [here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSmGZq6zD7Y)

It was a typical Sunday night, just him, his Crown Burger take out, and his five screens. Roy was going over final mission reports when he heard the door slide open with a soft _swish_. He spun in his chair, expecting Grace with a couple bottles of beer, or Thunder with a tactical question. Instead leaning heavily on his door frame was Nightwing, looking ragged and breathing hard. Instantly Roy knew something was different, even in just the way Dick was holding himself, and the way he was looking at Roy, like he was seconds away from jumping him.

“Shortpants?” Roy asked, quirking an eyebrow, expecting some witty comeback and a pickup line. Except Dick didn’t reply instead he took a step forward and silently started to remove his armor, starting with his mask revealing blue eyes hazy with lust and a flushed red face. Roy swallowed and sat up a little straighter.

This is new, Roy thought as Dick took another step, unfastening his gloves. This is Dick like Roy has never seen him before. Normally Dick Grayson could talk the pants off of fucking Vandal Savage if he wanted to, but this was different all the effortless suaveness was gone replaced by this desperate horny mess, throbbing in full armor.

Roy wanted to know whatever it was that had gotten Grayson so worked up, and wanted to invest in it immediately.

 

“I have a problem.” Dick’s voice came off somewhere between a laugh and a plea and what a problem it was. Dick’s knees were weak as he continued unbuckling his armor and the tremors that ran down his legs were microscopic but Roy caught them anyways, always noticing the small details. Always with Dick.

“What happened?” Roy asked softly, standing up out of his chair and reaching out for Dick when he was down to just the skintight Nightwing suit that _clung_ to his body so well it should be a crime, leaving nothing to the imagination and showing off the perfect line of his cock straining against the fabric where he stood just a breath away and clearly struggling to hold himself back. Dick leaned into Roy’s touch, pressing his head into Roy’s hand as his fingers cupped his bare cheek.

“Ivy… She has a new plant pheromone… Some sortof aphrodisiac, it doesn’t appear to be toxic, but… _Ffffffuck_.” The last word comes out as a flat out whine, letting his fingers ghost over Roy’s chest, not trusting himself to touch. Not yet. “I want you so bad Roy. God.” He breathed, eyes begging for permission and Roy has never been more hard in his life. This was a scene out of one of his teenage wet dreams, it had to be.

“You could have at least bought me dinner first.” Roy joked, but before he could even finish the quip Dick was pushing him back down into his chair and straddling him. Kissing desperately as he pressed himself as close to Roy as he could, hips rolling and hands everywhere.

Roy groaned into Dick’s mouth as Dick’s tongue flicked against the roof of his mouth and he nipped playfully at Roy’s lip.

Dick was everywhere at once. Kissing him, biting hickies into his neck, running his hands up Roy’s shirt, pinching his nipples between his thumb and forefinger while grinding down desperately onto Roy’s lap.

“I thought about you Roy.” Dick whispered into Roy’s ear, his lips brushing the shell of Roy’s ear and his warm breath making Roy shudder. “On patrol I thought about you. Like this. Wanna know what I was thinking about?” He was grinning like the the cat that ate the fucking canary as he licked the line of Roy's jawline.

“ Ngh... Yes.” Roy grunted, hands fumbling with the zipper of Nightwing suit. Stupid fucking invisible zipper.

“I was thinking about you, huh-here at this desk, giving the team orders over video while I knelt under the desk and sucked you off. You were so good. So good for me. So composed, you only moaned a little. Biting the inside of your cheek... Didn’t want the team to know. Know how bad I was messing you up.” Roy’s eyes practically rolled back in his head, hips bucking up against Dick’s.  “I went down on you while you tried not to fuck my face, and god you wanted to didn’t you?”

“Fuck, Dick!” Roy moaned, hands clutching Dick’s waist and grinding up against him, his fingers feeling the muscles that flexed beneath them as Dick gasped at the friction of their cocks rubbing together.

The— _Ah_! The Ivy run in was probably the universe getting back at me for it… Now th-that I think about it.” Roy laughed, a soft noise that Dick could feel rumble through his chest.

Dick didn’t give Roy any warning before he pulled his Nirvana T-shirt off, hands gliding up the bare skin, and blunt nails dragging down. His fingers brushing the still-pink bullet scars that pock marked his chest, then kissing each scar in a moment of tenderness in the sea of desperation and blinding need.

“Want— _Ahh, ahh…_ Want you in me. God Roy I want you in me so bad.” Dick had always been chatty, but when you got him worked up like this there was no shutting him up, and Roy _loved it._ God it fucked him up so bad, he loved hearing Dick's voice in his ear, knowing Dick could feel the way his dick twitched at the words. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to bend me over the table and fuck me. Want you to come inside me, fill me up. Mmm god I love that feeling. Can’t get enough. Love it when you fill me up. Feel so full and good."

“ _Dick_.” Was all Roy could say, rolling his hips up as Dick rutted against him. His clumsy fingers finally found the zipper of Dick’s uniform and yanked it down viciously, fingers running over the hot exposed skin of Dick’s back, working his muscles, feeling each taught line as Dick moaned softly into his ear. Roy ripped the uniform down like he was a horny teenage getting his hands on Grayson for the first time. His hands pushed down under the fabric and grabbed two generous handfuls of Dick’s ass and they both moaned at the same time. God that ass. If a greek sculptor could see a 2/3rd view of Dick Grayson’s ass he would weep. Roy pushed the suit down further, interrupting the needy thrusts of Dick’s hips.

Roy had to stop and just. Take it in for a second and admire Dick in his lap, face flushed and chest rising and falling as he panted, dick leaking pre-cum against his stomach, and his Nightwing suit bunched up on his thighs, Roy couldn’t help but stare.

“Christ Shortpants.”

“Mmm?” Dick hummed, clearly anxious to get back their previous activities and was already pressing back up to Roy.

“You’re going to be the death of me I swear to god.” Roy muttered before Dick closed the distance with another open mouthed kiss.

“Touch me, touch me, touch me touch me touch me _touchmetouchme._ ” Dick panted between sloppy kisses. Roy was more than happy to oblige, sliding a hand between them and gripping Dick’s dick. He spread the bead of pre-cum with his thumb, and pumped slowly. Dick keened at the contact, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment, his hips rolling as he fucked himself on Roy’s hand. "Yeah, yeah right there fuh-fuck.” He whined

“Give me a hand here Fingerstripes.” Roy grunted, nudging Dick’s ass with his straining erection, still trapped in his sweat pants. Dick hummed, reaching down and palming Roy through is sweats.

“Ah shit.” Roy swore, and knew he couldn’t last much longer. God it was kindof pathetic. He was going to cum in his pants like he was a fucking 17 year old again. Dick Grayson had that effect on him.

“Mmmm, like that Roy. Yeah. Ah, aah ah, yeah. Ah, fuck. Love this. Love you. God I love you.” Dick babbled, as Roy pumped, matching the pace Dick set but his movements becoming more and more erratic the closer he got.

“Love you too Shortpants.” Roy breathed, biting his lip and bucking up into Dick's hand and letting eyes shut as heat began to pool in his gut.

“Not my name— _nngh._ ”

“What?”

“Say my name.”

“Dick…”

“ _Ah!_ yeah… Love the way it sounds in your mouth.” Dick purred, his hips stuttering.

“Dick. Dick. Dick Grayson. Ah fuck. Dick. Dick. I love you Dick.” Roy breathed, tension building in his cock and when he came it was with Dick’s name on his lips. Dick came shortly after, he always did. Roy never missed that, the way watching Roy get off would push him over the edge.

_“I like it when my partner feels good.”_ Dick had said simply one day, when Roy pointed it out, and honestly that was the best description of what if was like to sleep with Dick Grayson. He always put his partner’s pleasure over his. He was a giver, and god he loved to give. He got off to it.

As their bodies cooled, and their breathing slowed, Roy wondered, not for the first time, how Dick Grayson could possibly be real as he pressed his forehead against Roy’s and grinned down at him.

“Thanks, I owe you one.”

“I think it's actually me who owes Ivy. I should send her a fruit basket. ‘Thank you for facilitating this amazing sex. xoxo Arsenal & Nightwing’”

“She would kill me. For sure.” Dick laughed, grinning sappily.

“Gift card then? You think I could get my hands on this plant of hers? At least buy some samples, I mean jesus I feel like we’re kids again, dry humping in my office.”

“You didn’t have an office when we were kids.”

“My office, Bruce’s office, same difference. I’m still left with gross underwear.” 


End file.
